the new nobodies
by DrunkHighandHyperProductions
Summary: pilot for my new series


Xyma looked up at the castle before her.

"Lets try here Xava kay?" she asked with a motherly voice.

The little nobodie looked up and nodded. They were both drenched,because it had been raining nonstop since they appeared,and they were looking for somewhere,anywhere,they could get out of the rain.

Xyma felt a tug on her shirt,she was wearing a green t-shirt and bluejeans,and looked down Xava looked up at her with big round blueish-green eyes that looked so sad,Xyma was sure she was feeling something if not emotion than a maternal instinct.

"Xyma im hungry and tired and cold" the little nobodie was wearing a light blue shirt and matching skirt and had on heeled sandles.

Xyma reached down and brushed her brown hair out of her eyes.

"Dont worry im sure someone will be at this place and they can help us kay?"

Xyma brushed her own light brown hair out of her face and smiled at the little girl.

They walked up to the fron door of the castle and knocked,the sound seemed to echo.

They stood outside the door and waited in the rain for about five minutes till the door opened.

On the other side stood a man of about nineteen, he was wearing a black cloak and had long blueish-silver hair that covered half his face, he had amber eyes and a bored look on his face.  
Xava immediately ran inside out of the rain as Xyma began talking to the man.

"Hello im Xyma and this" she pointed to the shivering girl "is Xava we recently appeared here and are looking for a place to stay"

"Your nobodies correct?" the man asked.

"Yes"

"Then follow me" the man walked off.

"My name is Zexion" the man said simply ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gex looked up at the castle before him and began walking towards the door,he was wearing a black a-shirt and bluejeans,  
and had dark black hair,in a mini afro, and darkskin.

He knocked on the door and a blond haired man,with a mullet wearing a black cloak,answered.

"I seek a place to stay for a while and require to speak with your leader"

The man looked at him blankly,apparently not under standing a word he said.

Gex sighed "Dude i need a place to crash for awhile can i talk to your boss?" Gex asked

The blond man nodded and held out his hand "Im Demyx" he said.

Gex shook his hand "Gexrego,but call me Gex"

Demyx nodded and walked inside Gex followed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Xelax walked up to the castle,he had brown hair and green eyes and was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull on it and bluejeans.

He knocked on the door and it opened almost immediately on the other side stood a man with pink hair and dark blue eyes wearing a black cloak.

"My name is Marluxia follow me" the man said and turned around to walk back into the castle.

Xelax shrugged and followed the man inside.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Xepter stood outside the castle that never was staring up at the sky.

Suddenly the door opened and a man with spiky red hair stood in the doorway.

"Yo the name's Axel got it memorized?" the man said.

"Im xepter" the black haired nobody said.

"Follow me" Axel turned and walked down a long hall way,with Xepter following.

Axel turned to take in the nobodies appearance,he was wearing a crimson cloak that was opened at the front revealing the nobodys chest,he wasnt wearing a shirt,he was muscular and had several long scars on his torso he was also wearing crimson colored had black hair and grey eyes and his skin was suprisingly pale 'He looks like a ghost' thought Axel.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

this is my first fanfiction please dont criticise me to much k? dont be fooled by any percieved seriousness this is a comedy(mostly) pairings will be explained later no there are no gay people in this they will all be straight

pronunciation of names:  
xepter- zep-ter xyma- zee-ma xelax- zel-ax(yes i know theres 2 x's in his name but thats what his nobodys name is)  
gexrego- gex-reg-oh xava- zava(yes it makes no sense but you try coming up with an anagram for savannah with an x that dosent sound stupid!)

powers:  
will be explained next chapter

please review!!!!!!!


End file.
